vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Valerie Tulle
Valerie Tulle is a major recurring character in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. ''She is the first and the last living member of the Heretics as of ''Days of Future Past. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World along with Lily Salvatore, Oscar, Nora Hildegard, Mary Louise, Beau and Malcolm. History Valerie was a member of the Gemini Coven who was cast out of the coven because she was a Siphoner. 1858 She was a nurse in Lily's TB ward, and there the two met and bonded. Following Lily's transition to a vampire, she left the ward with Lily. 1863 She met Stefan in 1863, they were quite taken with each other though, seen as she was traveling with Lily, she should not have had any interaction with him. However they fell in love with each other and slept together in the short amount of time they knew each other and she became impregnated with Stefan's child which she miscarried when Julian beat her up in order to stay with the group. On the ship across the Atlantic Valerie regained consciousness knowing Julian lied about her attack. Valerie didn't tell Lily the truth behind it or about the baby. Valerie then committed suicide and became the first vampire-witch hybrid. 1903 Valerie and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that their leader, Lily could live on. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Valerie escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the names of her "family". They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Valerie is writing in her diary about how much she hates the modern world and Mystic Falls. When she is trying to work her iPhone, she gets hit by a truck and appears dead to the two teenagers. When the teen girl goes to see if she is alright, her boyfriend, Stu, says they should go, but after some thought, the girl leaves Valerie laying on the road. After they leave, Valerie gets up and stares as they drive off. She arrives back at the boarding house and is furious that the teens left her there for dead. Lily is proud that she was able to control herself and when she leaves, Valerie starts to cry and both Mary Louise and Nora assure her that they will get payback at the teens. She, Nora and Mary Louise then attack the teens when Valerie shows that she was not killed. When Valerie realizes that they are breaking Lily's rules, the two tell her they weren't designed to coexist and expresses her disapproval of Nora taking a selfie with the girl. When Caroline arrives to distract them from Matt who is setting the vervain bomb, she smells something and before they could react, the bomb explodes while Matt and Caroline escape. She is then seen mocking Nora and Mary Louise about them being adorable and the three start casting a spell. After the sprinklers are done, fire erupts and the Heretics start draining people of blood. Before more damage can be done, Lily yells out "Enough!" and the Heretics, Stefan, Caroline and Matt look in her direction. When Lily declares that the bloodshed ends, Valerie leaves with her and the rest of the Heretics. After Stefan and Lily make their deal, Valerie is seen with her and the other Heretics in the newly revamped Salvatore House and they choose their rooms. When Beau is looking at the scar on his throat, Valerie tells him not to worry and assures him, but they are interrupted when Mary Louise and Nora bring in the corpse of Malcolm. Nora says they can't tell Lily, but she comes in and starts crying about Malcolm. When she asks who did it, Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise look at each other in silence and anger, thinking they know who did. In Never Let Me Go, she tells Enzo he needs to go around Lily's rules and after he tells her that the two girls are torturing someone he cares about, she states he should stop caring about her then. Afterwards, she helps Caroline and talks to her about Mary Louise and Nora. She then casts a spell on Caroline's skin, but Mary Louise walks in, asking her what she's doing. Valerie states she was looking for some eyeliner and insults her about it being "hooker chic". She attends Malcolm's funeral and tells Damon along with the rest of the Heretics why he was such a vital figure to them, with her stating that he helped reunite Valerie with Beau after being separated for a decade. In Age of Innocence, Valerie snatches Stefan's phone from Caroline after hearing her remind Stefan he knew Valerie in 1863. Throughout the episode Valerie tells Caroline of how she met Stefan in 1863. Near the end of the episode, Valerie sits next to Stefan on a bench at the old Mystic Falls Fair Ground and tells him her story and why she never came back for him. All the time she is telling him this she has cloaked herself from him, and says "You don't know how sorry I am, maybe you never will" and watches him walk away. At the end of the episode Valerie finds Oscar, asks him if he ever found him, when he replies that he did find him she tells him how he was like a brother to her and then rips his heart out. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Valerie is first seen in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Oscar, who she killed the previous night, though no one is aware of this. As she does this, Enzo comes and taunts her about her whereabouts last night. Lily then appears and tells Valerie that she's aware of her small affair with Stefan long ago. She then tells her to confess all her secrets though Valerie claims she has none. Enzo becomes suspicious later on and continues taunting Valerie about the secret she's hiding. She then finally confesses to him that she killed Oscar in order to keep him from helping Lily bring back Julian, who she then explains is Lily's ex boyfriend. Later on, after Oscar is brought back by Bonnie, Valerie goes to the Grill, realizing that if he reveals that she killed him, her family will disown her. She also has an encounter with Matt who threatens her though she doesn't take him seriously. Enzo then shows up and tells her that he'll help her keep Julian from returning. In Live Through This, Valerie attempts to burn his preserved corpse but her attempts fail as Lily, Mary Louise, Nora and Beau appear. Lily is angry with Valerie for what she's trying to do and even slaps her while Valerie begs her not to bring Julian back. However, Lily's decision remains as she claims that Julian makes her better, to which Valerie says that he made her worse. She then reveals that it was Lily's idea to link Bonnie and Elena's lives together. Damon immediately attempts to kill Lily but Beau steps in and magically combusts all of the coffins in the morgue. They later all wake up and Stefan helps Valerie which is when she reveals to him the reason of her hatred towards Julian: the fact that he killed her unborn child, fathered by Stefan. Stefan later brings her to the Lockwood Mansion where he promises her that he will kill Julian for what he did to Valerie. In Best Served Cold, she stays overnight in Stefan's house because she had nowhere to go after her fight and almost-death by her own family, who have disowned her. Caroline caught them both off guard and Stefan explained to Caroline that Valerie was cast out of her family, without telling Caroline that they were originally going to be parents. Valerie later helps Alaric Saltzman find where his unborn twin daughters are and it turns out that Jo's Gemini Coven spelled the twins out of Jo's dying womb and into Caroline's vampire womb, shocking Alaric and Caroline. In Mommie Dearest, It's revealed that Caroline doesn't believe Valerie's claim about her being pregnant however Valerie is confident that's she right. After requesting that Valerie siphons off the compulsion off people who are The Heretics Thanksgiving meal she reveals to Matt that Caroline is pregnant with Alaric's twins even though she's still in denial about it. After Beau catches them Valerie uses a cloaking which makes her realize that the twins were cloaked so they would be protected. Valerie tells Caroline how she knows of a such a rarely used spell is because she used it as she was miscarrying Stefan's child. Valerie is later presented at the twins ultrasound where she uncloak them by her siphon powers. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Valerie reveals to her family the truth about Julian and how he had no problem enforcing a miscarriage upon her. Nora & Beau believe her to seeing her as genuinely telling the truth while Mary Louise has doubts and sides with Julian as she helped take down Valerie along with Damon. Valerie witnessed Lily killing herself in a selfless act and forgave her for loving Julian. In Cold as Ice, Valerie is seen with Nora at Lily's funeral and says goodbye to Lily officially. After being informed by Stefan that Julian wasn't killed she attempted to help with a new plan, but it was disastrous as Bonnie ended up being siphoned by Nora and Stefan was killed for being the mastermind by the same for Mary Louise's kidnapping. In Postcards from the Edge, Valerie is first seen at a bar previously took over by Julian and his vampires, where she gives him a postcard supposedly sent by mistake to her. Julian realizes it is the mark of Rayna Cruz, a vampire huntress who trapped him in the Phoenix Stone. He begins threatening Valerie and claims she'll be killed the next time he sees her. Valerie then heads over to the hospital and reveals to Caroline and Stefan that the babies are siphoners, thus they are currently feeding off of Caroline's magic, meaning she will eventually desiccate. In order to prevent it, Valerie creates a magical talisman, however it doesn't help for long. She also warns Stefan of Damon's odd behavior and his apparent death wish thus she and Stefan go and save Damon from a fight with Julian. Upon discovering news of Elena's alleged death, Stefan expresses his anger to Valerie. Both of them blame the entire mess on Julian. They find him and Valerie performs a cloaking spell on the three of them and then magically subdues Julian, giving Stefan the chance to stake him without any of his vampires noticing. Thus Stefan and Valerie finally get their revenge for the death of their unborn child. In This Woman's Work, Valerie together with Stefan discovers a desiccated Caroline and realizes the talisman didn't work. She then decides to channel enough magic to attract the babies so they could be born after refusing to because of Caroline's vampire magic. She gathers the remaining Heretics and with them performs a spell to attract the babies. However, once Rayna arrives to the hospital, now with her sword, Beau, Mary Louise and Nora are forced to leave while Valerie stays behind, saying she'll help Caroline and the babies. Bonnie then arrives and tells Valerie of Beau's death. Stefan then leaves to help Damon, which ends in him getting marked by Rayna, while Bonnie and Valerie perform a spell to attract the babies, who are finally born. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Valerie first speaks to Stefan of a magical safehouse for supernatural travelers in New Orleans, though then loses contact with him and informs Bonnie about it. She then works together with Matt despite their antagonistic relationship in order to help Stefan escape from Rayna. She also informs Damon of the Armory's dark intentions. In I Would for You, Valerie begins to assist Stefan on his three year run from Rayna Cruz. During the beginning of their time running, Stefan and Valerie search for a rare magical herb that can cloak Stefan's Hunter scar from Rayna's tracking abilities. Valerie, along with Stefan, is disappointed to find the secret facility that Freya Mikaelson gave them was robbed of the rare magical herb. In Days of Future Past, Valerie begins a romantic relationship with Stefan once again after being on the run with him for a year. Two years later, Valerie is seen in a relationship with Stefan and allied herself with Damon Salvatore in order to rescue Stefan from Rayna Cruz. Damon gets Valerie to reveal that she knew all along about a cure for Stefan's Hunter scar, but she didn't tell him because she loved Stefan, she didn't want to lose him to Damon or Caroline, and she wanted to keep Damon out of his life for good. Valerie is subdued by Damon before she can transfer the scar onto Damon, which buys Rayna enough time to stab Stefan with her sword and trap him in the Phoenix Stone once again. Valerie and Damon were too late to save him and Valerie is seen kneeing down on an airplane runway all distressed about Stefan's entrapment. In I Went to the Woods, After Valerie leaves Damon behind and finds Rayna, she discovers that when the stone was destroyed, every soul within it escaped vampire souls are inhabiting random corpses, both vampire and human, all over the world. Matt calls Alaric and tells that he is sending Valerie and Rayna to his doorstep,However, when Valerie plays the Caroline card, Ric has no choice but to help. Rayna might be more concerned with hunting down some of the most evil vampires of the past 200 years, but Valerie quickly makes it clear that Stefan is their top priority. Valerie uses magic to channel Rayna’s visions and see bits and pieces of where Stefan is. And when a few of the details overlap with a news story, they realize that he’s in the body of Marty.Valerie and Ric follow it to Memphis where the two of them have a very honest conversation about Stefan and Caroline. Valerie says she never fooled herself into thinking she and Stefan were in it for the long haul,That conversation is put on hold, however, when they track new Stefan to a fraternity in Memphis and Ric remembers an old tale about a serial killer in the 1880's. He targeted sororities and fraternities, where he’d force victims to murder each other. And when no one would believe their story, it would drive the survivors mad. They never caught the murderer. In One Way or Another, Valerie recieved a call from Damon. She immediately asked him if Stefan is okay, to which Damon replied that he should be just fine and that he's headed towards the hospital, however, they still haven't tracked down Ambrose. When Damon asked her if she's capable of doing a spell that can put Stefan back inside his own body, Valerie stated that since every single person she ever cared about has died, she'll do absolutely anything to bring him back. Later, after Alaric and Damon finally captured Ambrose, Valerie made her way to their location and quickly started doing the spell - a spell which allowed her to enter Stefan's mind. Inside, the two shared a moment before Valerie realized that Stefan reffered to 'home' as a place which involves Caroline, and asked him if she was only a distraction for the past three years, or if there's something more between them. After Stefan stated that she's a part of his life and that he deeply cares about her, Valerie finished the spell successfully. A few moments later, while she was writing a goodbye letter, Valerie told Stefan that he never loved her the way she loves him, and that if the things were different, the two would've had a life they always dreamed of. She also said that he should use this chance to make things right with Caroline, that it's time for her to live a life on her own and that she'll have to find happiness somewhere else. The two shared a kiss, after which Valerie took her bag and left. Personality |-|Siphoner= While she was alive, Valerie was a cordial and lighthearted spirit who won over Stefan's heart. However, after losing her child with Stefan to Julian, she knew that Lily wouldn't forgive her if she said anything. Disgusted at the prospect of living under Julian's control, she took her own life only to become the first Vampire-Witch Hybrid. |-|Vampire-Witch Hybrid= Valerie is a 170+ vampire-witch hybrid who relies on her dry sense of humor to counter a life of pain and dismissal. She seems like the nice one in the Heretics family but Nora states that she is the worst of them all. She spoke of her affair with Stefan in a cutting tone to Caroline. She is also the most calculating member of her Heretic family, as she cast a spell that would prevent Stefan from touching Caroline and killed her fellow Heretic, Oscar, because she wanted to stop him from aiding Lily in her plan to resurrect Julian. Valerie is not without her humanity, as she deeply regrets breaking Stefan's heart and remains unable to confront him with the truth due to the shame of knowing that she hurt him. She valued her fellow Heretic, Malcolm, as he was responsible for reuniting her with her friend, Beau. She also has a sense of morality, as she took offense at the people who left her for dead when she was run over by their car. However, she won't hesitate to take vengeance, as she, along with Mary-Louise and Nora, murdered the very people who ran her over. After defecting from the Heretics, Valerie displayed a willingness to aid those who oppose Julian and her family, though she may display a certain degree of apprehension at first. She is also beginning to form a reluctant understanding with Caroline, the current girlfriend of her old flame, Stefan, showing that she is not above settling her differences with others to make things work. Valerie has also shown a passionate desire to spare anyone else from the pain she felt in losing her child, as she actively worked with Caroline and Alaric to find his and Jo's children. Physical Appearance Valerie is an attractive young woman with blue eyes and long, blonde-brown hair. Unlike her fellow allies and close friends, Nora and Mary Louise, Valerie appears to rarely use any makeup and is seen wearing tomboyish clothes, with some accessories added. Powers and Abilities |-|Siphoner= Valerie was originally born as a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning that she could only practice magic by siphoning it from another source. She does seem to have extended knowledge about magic as a former member of the Gemini Coven which she practices with an amulet imbued with magic. Despite having no power of her own, Valerie displayed a skill in cloaking spells, a trademark of her coven. |-|Vampire-Witch Hybrid= After becoming a vampire by dying with Lily's blood in her system, she retained her siphoning abilities, allowing her to function as a vampire-witch hybrid. Supposedly, it was Valerie's transition into a vampire that led Julian to realize how powerful witch-vampire hybrids are (which led to Lily turning the other siphoner witches she met later on), implying that Valerie is a very powerful witch. She has since shown considerable skill in magic by burning down the town square with Nora and Mary Louise. She also cast a long-lasting spell on Caroline that ensured that her skin burned anyone who touched her. She could also cast pain infliction spells strong enough to hold down vampires as old as Julian with little difficulty. She displayed talent in a array of locator spells, like when she located Alaric's unborn children, previously thought to be dead. She also located Oscar easily and later found Rayna, at Damon's request. By using Rayna, Valerie was able to discern Stefan's location through visions drawn from Rayna's connection to all of her previous vampire victims. Later on, she located Rayna yet again and found Ambrose, who was in possession of Stefan's body at the time. Valerie has shown herself to be quite adept in Spells and Rituals, showing a comprehensive knowledge of many spells of the Gemini Coven and more such as powerful cloaking spells that she has used several times, such as when she concealed Julian's death at Stefan's hands. She even managed to perform a powerful spirit transfer spell, originating from the Gemini coven, and as such requiring two witches to perform while Valerie managed to perform it alone (though not without being weakened in the process), which is another testament to her great power. It is also revealed that following the night that Julian beat her to the point of her unborn child's death, Valerie attempted several powerful spells to save her child's life, however even as a Heretic her magic wasn't great enough nor did she have an entire coven to work with, as such she was not strong enough to preserve her child's life. One of these spells was a strong Gemini spell used on pregnant Gemini witches whose lives are in danger in order to transfer their unborn children to another individual and preserve the lives of the next generation. She also showed knowledge about different magical symptoms and is even skilled in creating magical talismans by fueling them with magic. She also performed a powerful spell on her own for a while and later with Bonnie that created a focus of magic greater than Caroline's vampirism's magic, in order to attract Alaric's unborn children. Her vampiric abilities are also stronger, as she doesn't require a daylight ring due to her witch side. Weaknesses Valerie has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Relationships Stefan Salvatore Valerie and Stefan's relationship started out complicated. Stefan's mother (Lily Salvatore), asked Valerie to see how Stefan was doing after the mother's death, as a human. Stefan and Valerie meet at a fair and immediately take a liking to each other. Julian however tried to stop their growing friendship and romance, but they eventually consummate their relationship. Later on, they plan to run away together, but Julian wouldn't allow her to be with Stefan. Julian beat her until she miscarried Stefan and Valerie's conceived-child and forced her to come back with him to London, England. Stefan was left behind to believe that Valerie just used him and eventually moved on. However, they reunite in modern day and things become complicated between them due to their history and Stefan's romantic relationship with Caroline. Valerie becomes Stefan's friend and closest ally, which annoys Caroline. Stefan and Valerie eventually get back together again once Stefan is forced to go on the run with Valerie. Stefan breaks up with Caroline some time before Valerie and Stefan begin a romantic relationship. Stefan has been with Valerie for three years, and it is stated that they have been happy together. Valerie later breaks up with him due to his feelings for Caroline. She wishes him a goodness ire before leaving him to start a life of her own. Other Relationships * Valerie and Nora (Fellow Heretic members/Friends) * Valerie and Mary Louise (Former Fellow Heretic members/Ex-Friends/Enemies) * Valerie and Beau (Friends/Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Malcolm (Former Close Friends/Former Heretic Members) * Valerie and Lily (Mother/Daughter Relationship) * Valerie and Oscar (Former Fellow Heretic members/Ex-Friends/Former Enemies) * Valerie and Julian (Former Heretic Members/Enemies) * Caroline and Valerie (Frenemies/Friends/Former Allies) * Alaric and Valerie (Former Allies) * Enzo and Valerie (Former Allies) * Matt and Valerie (Frenemies/Former Allies) * Damon and Valerie (Former Allies/Frenemies) * Stefan, Caroline, and Valerie (Former Love Triangle/Former Allies) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Indirectly Mentioned) }} Name * Valerie is feminine name of French origin (Valérie). The name means "strong" or "valiant". It derived from the Latin, Valeria, the name of a martyred medieval saint. * Tulle is derived from the Old English "Toll", itself a derivative of the Norse "porleifr" and meaning "a clump of trees". Trivia * Valerie is the first member of the Heretics whose last name is revealed. * Valerie was the first Vampire-Witch Hybrid created. She drowned herself with Lily's blood in her system. ** Ironically, as of the episode Days of Future Past, she is the last existing Vampire-Witch Hybrid, making her the first and the last of her rare species. ** Despite, Beau being resurrected after the phoenix stone/sword was destroyed, his soul was placed in the deceased body of vampire Lewis, but was killed by Damon Salvatore in Somebody That I Used to Know, he was killed in his hybrid body prior to this, thus still it made Valerie the only living vampire-witch hybrid. * She was Stefan Salvatore's first love, and the first girl he slept with. * She was pregnant with Stefan's child until it was forcefully miscarried. * She killed one of her fellow Heretics members, Oscar as he was going to bring back Julian, who is the reason she couldn't reunite with Stefan and killed her unborn child. * She used to have an amulet before she became a hybrid which she siphoned magic from in times of need. * She is skilled in locator spells. * In the Cold as Ice flash-forward, it is shown she is living in Chicago and in a relationship with Stefan once more. * In One Way or Another, Valerie restores Stefan to his own body, and says good bye to him as she realizes Stefan still loves Caroline. She leaves to live her own life. ** This leaves the "door open" for the writers' to bring her back for future episodes on the show. Gallery 7X01-10-Valerie.jpg 7X01-24-Valerie.jpg 7X01-26-Valerie.jpg 7X01-52-Valerie.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-112-ValerieBeau.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-53-Valerie.jpg 7X02-65-Valerie.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X03-16-Valerie.jpg 7X03-19-Valerie.jpg 7X03-21-Valerie.jpg 7X03-23-Valerie.jpg 7X03-24-Valerie.jpg 7X03-26-Valerie.jpg 7X03-28-Valerie.jpg 7X03-35-Valerie.jpg 7X03-38-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-40-Valerie.jpg 7X03-41-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-43-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-45-Valerie.jpg 7X03-46-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-47-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-48-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-50-Valerie.jpg 7X03-52-Valerie.jpg 7X03-69-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-71-Valerie.jpg 7X03-72-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-75-Valerie.jpg 7X03-77-Valerie.jpg 7X03-78-Valerie.jpg 7X03-91-Valerie.jpg 7X03-105-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-106-JulianValerie.jpg 7X03-107-Valerie.jpg 7X03-125-Valerie.jpg 7X03-128-Valerie.jpg 7X04-25-Valerie.jpg 7X04-27-Valerie.jpg 7X04-64-Valerie.jpg 7X04-66-Valerie.jpg 7X04-68-Valerie.jpg 7X04-114-Valerie.jpg 7X04-118-EnzoValerie.jpg 7X05-21-Valerie.jpg 7X05-23-Valerie.jpg 7X05-28-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-29-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-30-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-39-Valerie.jpg 7X05-47-Valerie.jpg 7X05-49-StefanValerie.jpg 7X05-66-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-68-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-71-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X05-73-Valerie.jpg 7X05-92-Valerie.jpg 7X05-93-StefanValerie.jpg 7X05-94-Valerie.jpg 7X05-105-StefanValerie.jpg 7X06-13-Valerie.jpg 7X06-15-Valerie.jpg 7X06-36-Valerie.jpg 7X06-38-Valerie.jpg 7X06-83-Valerie.jpg 7X06-121-Valerie.jpg 7X06-122-CarolineAlaricValerie.jpg 7X06-124-Valerie.jpg 7X06-133-Valerie.jpg 7X06-135-Valerie.jpg 7X06-147-ValerieAlaric.jpg 7X06-148-Valerie.jpg 7X07-51-Valerie.jpg 7X07-53-Valerie.jpg 7X07-79-Valerie.jpg 7X07-107-Valerie.jpg 7X07-109-Valerie.jpg 7X07-110-CarolineValerie.jpg 7X07-134-Valerie.jpg 7X08-10-Valerie.jpg 7X08-34-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X08-60-Valerie.jpg 7X08-71-LilyValerie.jpg 7X08-81-Valerie.jpg 7X08-91-DamonValerie.jpg 7X08-102-ValerieStefan.jpg 7X08-104-Valerie.jpg 7X09-1-Valerie.jpg 7X09-3-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-4-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-5-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-7-NoraValerie.jpg 7X09-8-StefanValerie.jpg 7X09-21-Valerie.jpg 7X09-23-Valerie.jpg 7X09-25-Valerie.jpg 7X09-76-Valerie.jpg 7X09-78-Valerie.jpg 7X09-80-Valerie.jpg 7X09-85-Valerie.jpg 7X09-107-Valerie.jpg 7X09-108-Valerie.jpg 7X09-109-Valerie.jpg 7X09-110-Valerie.jpg 712-018-Valerie.jpg 712-019-Valerie.jpg 712-026-Valerie.jpg 712-027-Valerie-Julian.jpg 712-047-Valerie.jpg 712-048-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 712-067-Valerie.jpg 712-068-Caroline-Valerie.jpg 712-069-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 712-070-Valerie.jpg 712-087-Valerie.jpg 712-089-Valerie.jpg 712-106-Stefan-Damon-Valerie-Julian.jpg 712-109-Damon-Valerie.jpg 712-123-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 712-124-Valerie.jpg 713-014-Valerie.jpg 713-082-Valerie.jpg 713-088-Valerie.jpg 713-094-Valerie.jpg 714-006-Valerie.jpg 714-040-Valerie.jpg 714-047-Valerie.jpg 714-050-Matt-Valerie.jpg 714-105-Valerie.jpg 715-011-Valerie.jpg 715-013-Valerie.jpg 715-014-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-015-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-031-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-032-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-033-Valerie.jpg 715-035-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-056-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-069-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-070-Valerie.jpg 715-073-Stefan-Valerie.jpg 715-077-Valerie.jpg 716-006-Valerie.png 716-009-Valerie.png 716-022-Valerie.png 716-024-Valerie.png 716-031-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-032-Valerie.png 716-034-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-043-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-082-Damon-Valerie.png 716-083-Damon-Valerie.png 716-085-Valerie.png 716-087-Valerie.png 716-088-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-089-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-090-Stefan-Valerie.png 716-096-Damon-Valerie.png 716-098-Valerie.png 716-099-Valerie.png 716-112-Damon-Valerie.png 716-126-Damon-Valerie.png 716-127-Stefan-Damon-Valerie.png 716-128-Valerie.png 716-136-Valerie.png 717-008-Damon-Valerie.png 717-009~Damon-Valerie.png 717-020-Valerie-Rayna.png 717-025-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-035~Alaric-Valerie-Rayna.png 717-037-Alaric-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-040-Valerie.png 717-055-Alaric-Valerie.png 717-057-Alaric-Valerie.png 717-059~Alaric-Valerie.png 717-067-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-069-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-072-Valerie.png 717-082-Valerie.png 717-084-Alaric-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-086-Valerie~Rayna.png 717-088-Valerie-Rayna.png 717-106~Alaric-Valerie.png 717-108~Alaric-Valerie.png 717-110~Alaric-Valerie.png 717-119~Alaric-Valerie.png 718-036-Valerie.png 718-038-Valerie.png 718-040-Valerie.png 718-096~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-099-Valerie.png 718-102~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-103-Stefan-Valerie.png 718-104-Valerie.png 718-106-Stefan-Valerie.png 718-107~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-108-Damon~Alaric-Valerie.png 718-110-Stefan-Valerie.png 718-112~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-121~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-123~Stefan-Valerie.png 718-125-Stefan-Valerie.png Tvd701c_0082b.jpg Val 2.png Val 1.png Val 3.png Val 4.png Val 5.png Val 6.png Val 8.png Val 9.png Val 10.png Val 11.png Val 12.png Val Leaving 13.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Siphoners Category:Protagonists Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters